


Unsucssesful

by runes



Series: doubleleaf inspired drabbles [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gaurds, Gen, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runes/pseuds/runes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems that Altair was unsuccessful after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsucssesful

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine. Inspired from “After a Kill” by doubleleaf, with doublelafs permission of course. :)

Whoever tells you that the first kill is the hardest is right yet sadly mistaken.

The first thing you kill is not the unfortunate target or the guards around him. The first kill is that part of your conscious that whispers in your mind.

Whispers of how the guard you killed not an hour ago probably has a family out there, probably has someone who cared about him. 

It seems that Altair wasn’t able to kill that part after all.


End file.
